


Falling for an Angel

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Meg knew this was wrong but she didn't care.





	Falling for an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Falling for an Angel  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Castiel/Meg Masters  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** Meg knew this was wrong but she didn't care.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5164773.html) Day 12 at nekid_spike

This was wrong. 

She was a demon. 

She shouldn’t go all dewy eyes, wobbly knees and pouty lips the moment Clarence took her into his arms but damned if she didn’t. Her body actually melted against his. It felt as if she had been waiting for this moment forever, as if she belonged in his arms.

There was no reason she couldn’t blame it on her meat suit except for the fact it was her breath catching in her throat, she was the one moving deeper into his embrace and she was the one leaning her head towards him, almost begging for his kiss.

But still he waited until her mouth was close to his and she whispered, “Castiel.”

At the sound of his name, not the fake one she called him, he tightened his arms around her, bent his head and finally took possession of hers lips. 

It was all Meg could do to keep from purring at his touch. 

She was a demon and she was falling for an angel. 

It was wrong.

And she didn’t give damn.


End file.
